Sorcières noires et sorcières blanches
by lily-353
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Léonie qui se fait subitement enlevée par une sorcière Maléfique...elle fait ensuite la rencontre de quelqu'un avec qui elle deviendra vite amie...au temps de Salem...
1. remarque

Petite remarque...  
  
Salut tout le monde! Bon vous avez du remarquer que ma fic n'a pas de lien précis avec harry potter...la seule chose identique, c'est que l'histoire se passe dans le monde des sorciers!  
  
Cette fic a été réaliser grâce à un défis d'Angharrad, une superbe amie que je remercie fortement!  
  
Si vous avez des commentaires, hésitez pas à me contacter par review!! 


	2. Chapitre 1 à 11

SORCIÈRES NOIRES ET SORCIÈRES BLANCHES  
  
Chapitre premier : le vingtième enlèvement de la sorcière noire  
  
« -Non s'il vous plait! Emmener moi au lieu de ma fille s'il vous plait! Criait de toutes ses forces Alida, dans sa maison en flammes brûlée par la sorcière noire Déborah,surnommée Déesse du Noir.  
  
-Vous pensez que je vais avoir pitier de vous! Votre fille représente une grande menace pour mon pouvoir qui s'agrandit, ainsi que mon empire! Répliqua Déborah en criant. Viens Léonie, nous partons! »  
  
La déesse du noir fit un tour de baguette avec sa main et une jeune fille agée de 16 ans glissa à 5 centimètres du plancher, s'approchant lentement de la sorcière noire.  
  
« -Viens Léonie, nous partons d'ici!  
  
-Léonie! Ne l'écoute pas, elle va te livrer aux gens et tu te feras brûler au bûcher comme l'ont été des tonnes de femmes avant toi à cause de cette....Pie Noire! Cria Alida  
  
-Elle ne peut vous obéir, elle est sous mon contrôle grâce au sort imperium que je lui ai jeter!  
  
-Mère, je ne mourrai pas et je reviendrai vous voir dans bientôt, c'est une promesse! »  
  
Déborah et Léonie sortirent de la maison en flammes, pour se diriger vers le centre de la ville de salem.  
  
Chapitre second : ''Brûler'' au bûcher  
  
« -Léonie Leclerc je vous déclare coupable d'acte de sorcellerie au premier degré et pour cela vous serez brûler au bûcher à la première heure demain. Dit le juge de la sorcellerie. »  
  
Léonie avait les yeux pleins de larmes en pensant à sa mère qui la croirait ''brûler'' le lendemain. Cela n'arriverait pourtant pas...  
  
Le lendemain à la première heure...  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roux était maintenant attachée à un bûcher, des flammes aux pieds. Cela ne lui fesait guère mal, cela la chatouillait même.  
  
« -Léonie! Criait Alida dans la foule rassemblée pour voir la jeune sorcière ''brûler''.  
  
-Vous n'y pouver rien très chère, elle est trop idiote pour jeter un sort de chatouillits! Elle va mourir comme les 19 autres avant elle! Dit Déborah d'un ton noir et grave, sa fin est proche! »  
  
Léonie fit alors tomber sa tête et tous crurent à sa fin. On vint la détacher et on l'emmena dans une charette tirée par deux chevaux. On déposa alors son corps dans un pièce sombre et humide.  
  
Chapitre troisième : Nouvelle rencontre et nouvelle destination  
  
«-C'est cette jeune fille la sorcière? Demanda une douce voie d'homme  
  
-Si, en effet domage de perdre une aussi jolie fille...elle servait quand même le diable...si vous avez remarquer ses cheveux...dit une autre voix d'homme, plus autoriataire.  
  
-Bon puisque nous devons le faire, faîtes l'on...répondit simplement l'autre. »  
  
Les deux hommes prirent le corps encore chaud de Léonie et la redéposèrent sur une charette, mais plus petite que celle de tout à l'heure, et celle-ci était pleine de paille.  
  
« -En avant marche, dit le jeune homme. »  
  
La charette se mit alors à bouger de tous côtés, ce qui réveilla Léonie. Celle-ci se rendit compte que son sort avait marcher et qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle leva délicatement la tête et vit deux hommes, un vieillard et un plus jeune (probablement son fils), qui conduisait la charette dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle décida de se dissimuler dans la paille et d'attendre que les deux autres soit partis.  
  
Elle attendit quelques heures, quand soudain la charette s'arrêta. Contente d'enfin pouvoir filer à l'anglaise, elle se leva debout avec un affreux mal de tête et débarqua brusquement de la charette.  
  
« -Comment...comment ça vous êtes encore en vie? Balbutia le viellard derrière son dos.  
  
-es-bien...eu...c'est une longue histoire...  
  
-Moi je la connaît, fit l'autre plus jeune.  
  
-Comment ça?demanda Léonie perplexe »  
  
Le jeune homme traîna Léonie dans un coin à part.  
  
« -C'est simple, vous êtes une sorcière.  
  
-Mais quesqu'il vous dit que j'en suis une vraie et que les vrais sorcières existent monsieur?  
  
-Bon tout d'abbord, appelez moi Matthias et je sais que les sorcières et sorciers existent réellement, parce que j'en suis un! J'en conclus donc que vous avez utiliser le sort chatoullitis!  
  
-C'est bien ça...Matthias.  
  
-Bon comment vous appeler vous jeune dame?  
  
-Léonie  
  
-Très jolie nom! Bon tout d'abbord, nous étions suposés, moi et mon grand- oncle( un moldu) vous jetez au lac, mais vu que vous êtes en vie, je l'expliquerai à mon oncle et vous pourriez restée avec nous.  
  
-D'accord, cela m'intéresse. Au juste, ou sommes-nous?  
  
-Nous sommes au bord de la rivière, loin de Salem.  
  
-D'accord, je resterai avec vous, mais je retournerai voir ma mère à Salem l'année prochaine, je le lui ai promis.  
  
-C'est un marcher Dame Léonie. »  
  
Ils retournèrent à la charette et présentèrent Léonie à Bernardin, le grand- oncle de Matthias. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers la maison de ces deux bons hommes : à St-Salamy.  
  
Chapitre Quatrième : l'Histoire de Léonie  
  
Arrivés à St-Salamy, ils débarquèrent de la charrette. Matthias s'affèra aussitôt à la ranger dans une écurie près d'une jolie petit maison en bois rond. Pendant ce temps, Bernardin fit entrer Léonie dans sa maisonnette.  
  
« -Alors, que pensez-vous de cette maison Dame Léonie?  
  
-Elle est splendide, même extravagante!  
  
-Je suis content qu'elle vous plaise!  
  
-Alors ou coucherai-je?  
  
-Dans le petit lit, là, »  
  
Le viel pointa son doigt en direction d'un lit entouré d'un fin rideau pour garder la chaleur. Matthias entra.  
  
« -Dame Léonie, pourriez-vous nous raconter plus en détail votre histoire jusqu'à mainteant? Demanda Matthias  
  
-Bien sûr! Voilà : Ma mère est une sorcière d'une grande force que malheureusement elle ne peut contrôler. Son merveilleux pouvoir, c'est qu'elle peut voir ce que pense une personne à la fois, sans le vouloir. Elle ne peut se contrôler. Mon père, Hector Leclerc est décédé il y a de cela quatre ans, alors que j'avais 12 ans. Ma mère fut alors veuve et cela lui fit un grand choc. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son pouvoir très rare. Revenons à mon cher père qui était aussi un sorcier avec de plus grands pouvoirs encore. Il était le descendant de William Leclerc, un grand mage d 'il y a longtemps. Hector avait le pouvoir d'entendre ce que les gens disait à 15 mètres de lui et pouvait ainsi détecter des conversations qui représentaient des menaces pour tous. Ils allait les arrêter par la suite. Je suis donc la décendante de grands sorciers et je suis une sorcière blanche, la pire menace de Déborah, la sorcière noire.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas une vie très calme Léonie. Fit remarquer Bernardin.  
  
-Non en effet. Bon je continue : Il y a deux jours, la Pie noire est entrée dans ma maison pour m'enlever. Ma mère et moi nous nous sommes cachées, mais Déborah nous as trouver. Ma mère s'est débatue et elle a lu dans les pensées de cette pie, qu'elle était venue m'arracher à elle. Elle se batue alors se toutes ses forces et la maison prit flamme. Déborah jeta un sort à ma mère qui lui obligea à se pencher. À moi, elle me lança un sort d'imperium et je fût obligée de la suivre. Avant de sortir je promit à ma mère que je reviendrais la voir. On me jugea, me ''brûla'' au bûcher et vous connaisser le reste jusqu'à ce matin. »  
  
Léonie se tu alors et s'assit sur son petit lit et décida de s'étendre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Bernardin et Matthias lui souhaiterèrent bonne nuit et montèrent à l'étage pour se coucher.  
  
Chapitre cinquième : Préparation du petit déjeuner  
  
« -Léonie? Vous êtes réveillez? Demanda Matthias assit à la table ronde.  
  
-Oui c'est moi. Est-ce que Bernardin est réveillé?  
  
-Non, il est toujours endormi. Voulez-vous m'aider à faire le déjeuner?  
  
-Bien sûr! »  
  
Matthias se leva et se dirigea dehors, suivit de Léonie. Ils entrèrent dans la petite écurie et Léonie pu voir un cheval brun, le même que le jour précédant, la charrette, une vache, un mouton, trois porcelets et une poule.  
  
Matthias prit un banc et s'installa près de la vache pour la traire.  
  
« -Que puis-je faire?  
  
-Eh bien, vous pouvez ramasser l'oeuf de la poule et en faire un pain avec de la farine qui se trouve dans la maison. Tout y est, je vous rejoindrer dans quelques minutes.  
  
-D'accord, j'y vais! »  
  
Léonie retourna à l'intérieur de la petite cabane, sortit tous les ingrédients pour faire du pain. Elle fit le mélange et le déposa ensuite sur une grande planche en bois. Matthias entra dans la cabane.  
  
« -Alors ça avance ce pain? -Oui, j'ai presque fini!  
  
-Je vais venir vous aider. »  
  
Matthias alla derrière Léonie et prit un bout de pâte et tous deux purent la mélanger ensemble pour aller plus vite. En moins de deux, ils eurent fini et le pain était au four à pain.  
  
Ils s'installèrent à table et attendirent que leur déjeuner soit près.  
  
Chapitre sixième : Une merveilleuse promesse à Léonie  
  
« -Je crois que c'est pret! »  
  
Matthias, qui était à côté du four à pain, en retira une belle pâte gonflée et moelleuse. Léonie s'approcha et en pris un minuscule bout, le goûta et fit le son : « mmm ».  
  
Bernardin descendait les marches.  
  
« -Mmm...Cela sent très bon! C'est vous dame Léonie qui l'avez fait?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je suis impatient d'y goûter! »  
  
Tous s'installèrent à la petite table et pris du beurre et en étendit un peu sur un bout de pain.  
  
«-Eum que vous cuisinez bien Léonie!, fit Matthias la bouche pleine  
  
-Merci! C'est ma mère qui m'as appris...j'aimais cuisinez avec elle...  
  
-Elle vous manque n'est-ce pas? Demanda Bernardin.  
  
-Si, énormément...  
  
-Je vous promets de vous conduire à elle dans quelques jours. Fit Matthias qui avait l'air désoler pour la jeune femme.  
  
-Vous êtes un ange Matthias! » Léonie était folle de joie et alla même jusqu'à embrasser Matthias sur la joue.  
  
« C'est sûr que je suis un ange Léonie, c'est pour cela que vous resterai auprès de moi! » Se dit Matthias pour lui même.  
  
À la fin du repas, Léonie ramassa la vaisselle de métal et la lava seule, pendant que le jeune homme était parti dehors.  
  
Chapitre septième : Belles fleurs pour une belle femme  
  
« -Matthias? Ou êtes vous? »  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un prit Léonie par derrière.  
  
« -Ahh!!  
  
-Du calme, du calme, c'est moi!  
  
-Mon dieu, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue!  
  
-Ce n'était pas mon intention, désoler.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tenez, c'est pour vous. »  
  
Matthias tendit alors un magnifique bouquet de fleurs blanches aux bouts des pétales roses.  
  
« -Comme elles sont jolies! Pourquoi me donnez-vous ces belles fleurs?  
  
-Parce qu'elle me font penser à vous, délicate comme une douce fleur, blanche commes elles...  
  
-Merci pour ces beaux compliments...c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi Matthias?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Vous êtes trop gentils! »  
  
Matthias était rouge tellement il était gêner. Léonie lui proposa une escapade en forêt. Le jeune homme accepta et tous deux se dirigèrent dans le bois verdâtre.  
  
Chapitre huitième : Bataille d'eau  
  
Léonie était sur les épaules de Matthias. Ils se dirigeaient vers un petit ruisseau que Léonie avait apperçue. Matthias déposa Léonie sur le plancher des vaches et ils allèrent boire un peu d'eau dans le ruisseau.  
  
Matthias commença à lancer de l'eau sur Léonie.  
  
« -Arrête! Cette eau est gelée.  
  
-Aller, Venez vous amuser avec moi!  
  
-Bon si vous insistez! »  
  
Léonie se jeta directement sur Matthias, ce qui les fit tomber dans l'eau glacée. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils firent une bataille d'eau. Lorsqu'ils furent trop épuiser pour continuer, ils sortirent enfin de l'eau.  
  
Léonie toussa alors.  
  
« -Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, si nous ne voulons pas attraper une grippe.  
  
-Vous avez parfaitement raison. Répondit simplement Léonie. »  
  
Matthias remit Léonie sur ses épaules et ils se redirigèrent vers leurs demeure. En arrivant là-bas, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Matthias la déposa sur son lit, la borda, lui donna un bec sur le front et ferma le rideau. Il monta ensuite se mettre au lit, à côté de Bernardin qui dormait depuis un petit bout déjà. Les deux jeunes personnes avaient passer la journée dans la forêt.  
  
Chapitre nevième : Une moment affreux.  
  
«-Non laissez moi tranquille Pie Noire!  
  
-Non! Je vais te tuer pour de bon!  
  
-Je refuse de mourir comme toutes les autres sorcières de salem que vous avez tuez au bûche.  
  
-Tu vas pourtant devoir mourir, tu es une grande menace pour mon pouvoir qui s'agrandit chaque jour!  
  
-Moi une menace?!  
  
-Si, VOUS êtes la sorcière blanche, la sorcière la plus redoutable de la sorcière noire! Vous êtes la descendante de William Leclerc et moi de Hildegarde Boisvert. Savez-vous quel lien ils avaient?  
  
-Non, mais je sais que William Leclerc était un grand sorcier!  
  
-En effet, tout comme sa femme Hildegarde, qui est mon ancêtre. Tous deux ne s'aimairent plus jusqu'à un point de se haire et de faire un duel redoutable. Tous deux se remarièrent chacun de leurs côtés et recommencèrent une nouvelle vie. William était du côter du blanc et Hildegarde du côté du noir.  
  
-Alors aujourd'hui, tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est tuer les déscendantes de William, à Salem, pour qu'elles ne gâche pas votre pouvoir?  
  
-En effet et je suis rendue à vous tuer VOUS!  
  
-Non! »  
  
Léonie se réveilla soudainement, couchée dans son lit, le visage plein de sueur et la gorge en feu. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de son cauchemar et elle se demanda si cela était vrai. Et si elle retrouvait de sa famille, elle pourrait retourner à Salem pour les prévenir et former un complot pour préserver sa famille et l'avenir des sorcières de salem? Sur ce, elle décida de se recoucher pour le reste de la nuit. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, dans un someil plus tranquille.  
  
Chapitre dixième : petite promanade forte amusante  
  
«-Oulle! J'ai mal à la gorge, pensa Léonie pour elle-même. »  
  
Elle se leva et ouvrit le rideau couvrant son lit. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle vit simplement des oiseaux gazouiller de joie.  
  
Elle se dirigea ensuite hors de la maison, vers la petite marre qui se trouvait à côté de la grange. Elle se nettoya le visage et les mains.  
  
« -Vous êtes matinale ce matin Léonie. »  
  
Léonie leva les yeux et vit Matthias qui était sur son cheval.  
  
« -Voulez-vous monter?  
  
-D'accord! »  
  
Elle embarqua derrière Matthias, les jambes du même côté.  
  
« -Au galot Ti-trot! »  
  
Ti-Trot, le cheval brun foncé du jeune homme, ce mit à trotter.  
  
« -Avez-vous déjà monter sur un cheval auparavant Léonie?  
  
-Oui, une fois alors que j'avais 8 ans. Mon père m'avait emmenée chez son ami d'enfence qui habitait à la campagne. J'avais bien aimé la promenade sur le cheval de celui-ci. Bien que je ne pouvait aller hors du pâturage.  
  
-Es-bien Léonie, Aujourd'hui nous allons dans la forêt. Accrocher vous bien, Ti-Trot va aller très vite! »  
  
Léonie s'accrocha au dos de Matthias alors que celui-ci donnait un petit coup de pied dans le ventre du cheval. Ti-Trot ce mit à courir très vite, comme l'avait dit Matthias. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et firent une petite promenade et revinrent à la maisonnette.  
  
Matthias prit dans ses bras Léonie pour la faire descendre du cheval et la déposa par terre. Celui-ci alla ensuite mettre Ti-trot dans l'écurie.  
  
Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la cabane et allèrent s'installer près de Bernardin pour manger un petit quelque chose avec lui.  
  
Chapitre onzième : Nouvelle direction : Salem  
  
«-Dites Dame Léonie, cette nuit je vous ai entendue crier : Non laisser moi tranquille Pir Noire. Avez-vous fait un mauvais rêve? demanda Bernardin  
  
-Si...même un affreux cauchemard.  
  
-De quoi avez-vous rêver? demanda Matthias -Es bien.. »  
  
La jeune fille rousse leur raconta son rêve. À la fin, ils admirent tous deux que c'était effectivement un mauvais rêve.  
  
«-Vous croyez que Déborah la sorcière noire voudrais vous tuer pour cela?  
  
-Si, et en plus, je suis la sorcière blanche, La personne qui nuierait énormément à son pouvoir.  
  
-Vous?...Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, vous êtes une grande sorcière, descendante du grand William Leclerc. Qu'avez-vous comme grand pouvoir?fit remarquer Bernardin  
  
-J'ai le pouvoir d'accomplir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, presque impossible, avec l'amour de quelqu'un ou de la haine insuportable contre quelqu'un qui aurait fait quelque chose à ceux que j'aime.  
  
-Hola! Vous en avez un grand pouvoir! Je comprend que Déborah veuille se débarasser de vous...  
  
-Et toutes les sorcières de Salem brûlées, ce sont des déscendante tout comme moi de William Leclerc. Elles, par contre, étaient moins forte que moi, alors elles se sont laissée mourir.  
  
-Alors tous s'explique maintenant. Elle elle faisait aussi des menaces au villageois pour qu'ils est peur des prétendues sorcières.  
  
-Et vous, que faisiez-vous à Salem?  
  
-Notre boulôt, nous, c'est de prendre les prétendues sorcières et de les jetés dans le lac.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Je crois que toutes les autres descendante de William Leclerc sont morte..Sauf vous.  
  
-Je m'en doutais, et la sorcière noire doit me chercher et si elle ne me trouve pas, elle tuera surement ma mère! Oh non! Pauvre Alida, je refuse qu'elle meurent par ma faute.  
  
-Si vous voulez, je peux vous reconduire à Salem et veiller sur vous le long du trajet. Proposa Mattias  
  
-Cela me ferait un énorme plaisir.  
  
-Après le repas, nous partons avec Ti-Trot et c'est vous qui le conduierai, parce que si une menace survient, je pourrai l'empêcher de vous tuer.  
  
-Je suis entièrement de votre avis.  
  
-Moi, je garderai la maison en sécurité. Fit le viel homme, Bernardin. »  
  
Ils finnirent leur repas et prirent quelques provisions pour la route. Ils dirent au revoir à Bernardin et allèrent chercher Ti-trot, s'installèrent dessus( Léonie en avant) et partir au grand galop vers Salem. 


	3. Chapitre 12 à 15

Chapitre douzième : Moutons pas très sympathiques  
  
«-Alors vous aimez conduire Ti-trot?  
  
-Si, c'est très amusant! Lança Léonie  
  
-L'équitation, c'est une de mes passions.  
  
-Je crois que moi aussi ça va le devenir! »  
  
Léonie, qui conduisait le beau cheval de Matthias le fit arrêter brusquement, car un troupeau de moutons passait dans la route.  
  
«-Oh non! Pas des moutons! S'écria Léonie.  
  
-Au moins ce ne sont pas des vaches, alors ils sont plus rapide.  
  
-Disons... »  
  
Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que le dernier mouton, un bébé, finnisse de passer dans la route. Ils se remirent ensuite en route vers Salem.  
Chapitre treizième : Du côté du noir ou du côté du blanc?  
  
«-Vous voulez le dernier sandwich aux oeufs Léonie?  
  
-Avec plaisir! »  
  
Les deux jeunes voyageurs s'étaient arrêtés sur le bord de la route de terre pour manger un petit quelque chose.  
  
«-Comme ça, vous êtes une sorcière blanche?  
  
-Si, et j'ai de très grand pouvoir quand je ressent de l'amour forte pour quelqu'un et je peut venir à faire toute sorte de chose.  
  
-O, pour cela je vous crois. Je le savait même déjà.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Eum...vous ne devez pas le savoir...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que...c'est un secret.  
  
-Pourrai-je le savoir un jour?  
  
-À ce que je sache pour le moment là non...désoler. »  
  
Léonie se sentit soudainement moins en confiance avec Matthias. Et si il était un allié de Déborah et que plus tard, rendu à Salem, il la trahirait? Non elle ne pouvait pas penser cela de Matthias, après le beau jour d'hier qu'ils avaient vécu.  
  
«-Nous devrions nous installer dans ce champs avant la tombée de la nuit, même si c'est dans longtemps. Je sens du danger venir. »  
  
Léonie se dit que cela pourrait être un piège, mais elle décida d'accepter, au cas ou il se douterait de quelque chose...de ses soupçons...  
  
«-D'accord, installons nous, mais nous devrions partir de bonne heure demain matin. »  
  
Ils installèrent la tente pour la nuit et s'y abritèrent. La nuit tomba et ils se mirent au lit. Chapitre quatorzième : Pourquoi est-elle partie?  
  
«-Ti-trot, calme toi c'est moi. »  
  
Léonie avait attendue que Matthias dorme pour se sauver avec le cheval de celui-ci. Elle détacha la corde qui le reliait à l'arbre, s'installa dessus, à la manière des hommes. Elle donnat un petit coup dans le ventre de celui-ci et Ti-Trot partit au galop.  
  
Dans la tente :  
  
«-Léonie...vous êtes là? »  
  
Matthias venait de se réveiller, après avoir entendu le bruit des sabots de son cheval. Il ouvrit légèrement la tente et ne vit pas son étalon. Il ouvrit plus grand et ne le vit pas plus. Il regarda ensuite derrière lui s'apperçut que Léonie n'était plus là.  
  
Affolé, il sortit en quatrième vitesse de sa tente et remarqua une minuscule ombre au loin. Il se dit que se devait être Léonie sur Ti-trot. Pourqui était-elle partie sans le prévenir? Le pensait-elle ennemi? Il s'affola encore plus, car il devait la protégé, même il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire...  
  
Chapitre quinzième : Le combat final  
  
«-Pardon monsieur, auriez-vous vu une jeune fille rousse d'environ seize ans sur un cheval?  
  
-Oui, elle est partie dans cette direction »  
  
Un vieux monsieur avec une canne à la main pointa vers la ville de salem. Matthias le remercia et parti à pied en courant vers Salem.  
  
Arrivé la, il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou il avait prit pour la première fois Léonie (qui lui manquait beaucoup) dans ses mains. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement, vu que c'était il y a deux jours. Derrière lui, il entendit alors une voie de jeune fille, très ressemblante à celle de Léonie.  
  
Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille rousse sur son cheval, le visage plein de saleté.  
  
«-Bon dieu de diable, qu'es-ce qui vous est arrivé Léonie? -Es bien, je me suis rendue dans la maison de ma mère pour la chercher, mais hélas, elle n'était pas là.  
  
-Elle s'appelle Alida je crois?  
  
-Oui c'est ça. »  
  
Matthias avait déjà entendue parler d'une pauvre femme nommée Alda vivant avec sa jeune fille qui avait des problèmes côté sorcellerie.  
  
«-Et pourquoi êtes-vous partie sans me prévenir?  
  
-Parce que, je sais que vous êtes du côté du noir Matthias.  
  
-Non, je suis plutôt du côté du blanc!  
  
-Comment me le prouverez-vous?  
  
-Eu...je trouverai un moyen! »  
  
Soudain des petits cris se firent entendre derrière eux.  
  
«-Non, s'il-vous-plaît! Laissez la tranquille, elle ne vous a rien fait!  
  
-Oui, elle a fait quelque chose, elle nuie à mon pouvoir! Et mainteant je vais en finnir avec vous! »  
  
Déborah leva le bras gauche et cria : Avada Kedavra! »  
  
Léonie, qui avait reconnue sa mère, fit courir Ti-trot devant Alida. Elle reçut le sort de fumer verte en plein dans le coeur.  
  
«-Non! Léonie crièrent Matthias et Alida ensemble. »  
  
Léonie tomba sur le sol gelé. Matthias courut vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :  
  
«-Léonie, je vais vous prouver que je suis du côté du blanc, je suis un ange blanc.  
  
-Vous...Vous êtes un ange blanc...Matthias, répondit Léonie avec misère.  
  
-Oui, je suis l'ange blanc, celui qui doit veillez sur vous, la sorcière blanche.  
  
-Je sais...mais vous êtes trop tard...je vais mourir...  
  
-Non, car avec votre pouvoir vous pouvez faire des choses extraordinaires si quelqu'un vous aime.  
  
-Mais personne ne m'aime...  
  
-Si, il y a moi. »  
  
Soudainement, Une lumière blanche aveuglante transpersa le coeur de Léonie et la remit alors debout.  
  
«-Ça marche, mon pouvoir, il marche! »  
  
Déborah qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se tourna vers Matthias leva à nouveau sa baguette en l'air et prononça une deuxième fois : Avada Kedavra!  
  
Léonie n'eut pas le temps de protéger son ange blanc, celui qui l'aime. Matthias tomba à son tour sur le sol glacial. Une haine envahit alors le coeur de Léonie et celle-ci prit sa baguette et pronnonça : AVADA KEDAVRA. Son ton était si fort, si remplie de haine envers Déborah, que celle-ci fût projetée sur le mur très fort. Elle se fit ensuite désagrégée.  
  
Déborah était enfin morte et lesserais les sorcières blanches à présent tranquille. Léonie se jeta sur Matthias, de grosses larmes aux yeux ;celui qui l,aime est mort. Soudainement, elle lumière blanche vint sur le corps de Mattihas. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et put murmurer :  
  
«-Léonie, je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, mais je ne pourrai jamais vivre cet amour avec toi, car je dois rejoindre le bon dieu. Prends très soin de toi et de Bernardin. Ainsi que ta mère...Je t'aime. »  
  
Matthias embrassa pour la première et dernière fois Léonie, d'un baiser passionné. Il ferma les yeux et son corps fût alors inanimé et froid. Léonie pleura beaucoup ce jour-là. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé perdre son premier amour de cette façon.  
  
Deux jours plus tard :  
  
«-Nous sommes ici réunis, pour dire au revoir à notre ami de tous : Matthias Leduc. »  
  
Léonie, Bernardin et Alida étaient tous présent aux funérails de Matthias pour lui montrer leur gratitude.  
  
Léonie s'effondra alors, de peine d'amour énorme. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle cria de toutes ses forces. Une lumière blanche lui transperça le coeur et elle put voir le fantôme de Matthias devant elle.  
  
«-Matthias!  
  
-Léonie!  
  
-Que faites-vous ici?  
  
-Je viens dire un adieu à mon amour. »  
  
Matthias devint alors une personnes normale et tous put le voir. Il serra Léonie très fort dans ses bras, et Léonie décida de lui demander une faveur.  
  
«-Matthias, voulez-vous m'emmener avec vous?  
  
-Non je ne peux pas, je veux que vous veillez sur mon grand-oncle et sur votre mère.  
  
-Non emmener moi, sinon je ne pourrai vivre sans vous.  
  
-Si vous le pourrai et vous trouverai un amant pour vous. Au revoir! »  
  
Matthias donna un dernier baiser définitif sur la jour de Léonie et se volatilisa. Léonie se dit qu'il avait raison et décida d'être forte.  
  
Après, les funérails, elle rentra chez elle et s'endormit avec le souvenir de Matthias à l'esprit. Un jour, elle pourra vivre avec, lui au paradie...  
  
Fin! 


End file.
